Grey's Anatomy
by Maggie Diaries
Summary: What if Mark had a wife when he slept with Addison? What if she's a surgeon too? What happens when she goes to Seattle and sees Mark, Addison, and Derek?
1. Abbigal Walsh

**Abbigal Walsh**

_Biographical Information_

Status: Alive

Alias: McSteamy's Ex-Wife; Abby; Gail; Abigail; Butter

Title(s): M.D.; F.A.C.S

_Family information:_

Martial: Mark Sloan (Divorced)

Children: None

Siblings : Janel Walsh (Sister); Luke Walsh (Step-Brother)

Parents : Catherine Wood (Mom); Carl Walsh (Dad)

Others: Unknown Aunt; David Wood (Step-dad); Brad Walsh (Uncle)

_Professional Information_

Profession: Second in Head of Neurosurgery

Workplace: New York Hospital (Former); Seattle Grace Hospital

_Character Information_

First appearance: Yesterday

Seasons: 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One.**

**Episode: Yesterday**

**Summary: Derek and Addison's relationship is rocked to the core when two former friends comes to Seattle Grace and one of their presences promises to shake things up for a few members of the staff. Burke and Cristina's relationship is affected when one of her secrets is outted.**

* * *

I stood behind the two guys and the two girls, looking at my ex-husband do his own stitches, while listening to their conversation. "Why is he suturing his own face?" One of the guys said. "To turn me on," one of the girls said. "Cause he's Mark Sloan. He's like the go-to plastic surgeon on the East Coast," the other guy said. "That's the guy Addison was sleeping with?" The first guy said. I rolled my eyes. "You can't really blame her, can you?" The second girl said. "No, not really," the first girl said. "Yes, you can," me and the first guy said. They all turned to me. "I'm sorry. Who are you?" One of the girls asked me. "Abbigal Walsh. His ex-wife," I said nodding towards Mark. They all looked at each other. "You were married to him?" One of the guys asked me. I nodded, "Yeah. I regret that." The blonde girl nodded. "Well, I'm Izzie, Christina, George, and Alex," she said. I smiled and nodded to each of them.

"Who's that?" I asked, pointing to the doctor coming towards us. "That's Meredith," she said, before she got here. "McSexy wants an x-ray to check for fractures and I think it's a bad idea if I take him," she said. McSexy? Huh. "Why? Why?" George asked. "I'm on it," Alex said before leaving. "Why is it a bad idea?" George asked. "McSexy?" Christina asked. I shook my head. "No." I nodded. "McYummy?" Izzie said. "No," Meredith, Christina, and me said. "McSteamy," Meredith said. I shrugged and nodded. "I guess, yeah." Christina said, "Oh there it is," and Izzie said, "Yep." She chuckled. We all look at Mark through the trauma room window. "Uh, just ah choking back some McVomit," George said. I laughed and nodded as he left. I looked over and saw Derek. "Oh, I'll see you later," I told Izzie, Christina, and Meredith before running over to him. "Good job on the punch, Derek. You got him," I joked, laughing. "Abby, hey! What are you doing here? "He asked, hugging me. I sighed and smiled, "I moved here yesterday and I start working here tomorrow. Just thought I'd come and see you," I said. "Great!" He said, nodding.

* * *

Meredith, Izzie, and Christina watched the brunette girl run away. "Who is that?" Meredith asked her two friends. "McSteamy's ex-wife, Abbigal," Izzie told her. Meredith sighed as she watched her talk to Derek.

* * *

I walked down the hallway, seeing Derek, Mark, and Addison. We all stop and I looked down. Me and Derek look at each other and instantly walk away from them.

* * *

As I waited for the elevator to come, I heard someone walk beside me. "You know, you can't ignore me every time you see me," they said. I rolled my eyes and looked at him. "You cheated on me, Mark. I think I can," I nodded, turning around and walking to the stairs. As I got down some, I stopped and leaned against the wall. He just had to be here the same day I was. I closed my eyes but opened when I heard footsteps, coming closer than stopping. "You saw him too, didn't you?" I heard someone ask. I looked over and saw Derek. I nodded, "Yeah, I did. You know, I thought that I could go without seeing him every again," I said, sitting down on the stairs. "I did too, but I knew I would have to face him eventually," he said, sitting beside me.

I nodded and looked at him. "So, what do you do here?" I asked. "Head of Neurosurgery," he answered. "Ah, I'm going to be doing that. Also, with Cardiothoracic surgery," I nodded. "Both?" He asked. "Yeah," I nodded. My phone vibrated in my coat pocket and I reached for it. It was a message from my room-mate. "I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked him, standing up. "Um, yeah. See you," he said, also standing up. I smiled and walked down the rest of the stairs. Tomorrow is my first day here. Please let it be less tentional.

**That sucked. I'm sorry. I'm horrible first chapters. I promise, the chapters will get longer. I promise!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Episode: What Have I Done to Deserve This?**

**Summary: Meredith and George suddenly find themselves at odds at work. Bailey finds herself treating Addison for an unusual feminine issue. **

**Note: MARK DOES NOT LIKE ADDISON, ANY MORE. JUST ABBIGAL. All the things he does with Addison, he does to Abbigal, instead. Also, I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOREVER! I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH FINISHING SCHOOL STUFF BEFORE IT ENDED, THEN I JUST GOT OFF VACATION AND I'M SO SUNBURNED I CAN BARELY MOVE. SO, I AM SO SORRY!**

* * *

"Okay, so, sometimes even the best of us make rash decisions. Bad decisions. Decisions we pretty much know we're going to regret the moment, the minute, especially the morning after. I mean, maybe not regret, regret because at least, you know, we put ourselves out there. But...still. Something inside us decides to do a crazy thing. A thing we know will probably turn around and bite us in the ass. Yet, we do it anyway. What I'm saying is...we reap what we sow. What comes around goes around. It's karma and, any way you slice it...karma sucks. Like I was saying payback's a bitch. One way or another our karma will leave us to face ourselves. We can look our karma in the eye or we can wait for it to sneak up on us from behind. One way or another, our karma will always find us. And the truth is, as surgeons, we have more chances than most to set the balance in our favor. No matter how hard we try we can't escape our karma. It follows us home. I guess we can't really complain about our karma. It's not unfair. It's not unexpected. It just...evens the score. And even when we're about to do something we know will tempt karma to bite us in the ass...well, it goes without saying. We do it anyway."—George O'Malley

* * *

I woke up this morning and just laid on my bed, sighing over and over again. Today is my first day at Seattle Grace Hospital. With Derek Christopher Shepherd and Addison Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd. After I got up, took a shower, and got dressed, I went downstairs and saw my room-mate, Katie. "Hey, Abs," she said, setting down a plate with food on it. I smiled and thanked her. "So, today's, your first day. Nervous?" She asked, sitting down, watching me eat. I nodded, "Of course, I am. I'm going to work with my ex-best friend and her 'I-don't-know-what-he-is-to-her' husband." She looked down and asked, "Why is she your ex-best friend?" I looked at her and stared. "Mark, my ex-husband, cheated on me with her," I shrugged, getting up. "I gotta go. I'll be late. Bye, Kates," I said, shutting the door. I sighed and got in my car. Did I make the right decision coming here?

* * *

When I got to the hospital, I stood in the locker room. Just staring at the floor. "Are you okay?" I heard someone ask beside me. I looked up and saw one of the boys from yesterday. "Yeah, I am. George, right?" I asked, nodding. He nodded, "Yeah." I kept nodding and opened the locker. "I feel weird in here. Maybe, it's because I've been a surgeon for 2 or 3 years and this is for Interns," I said to myself. I shut the locker and put on the white coat. I looked behind me and saw Christina, Alex, and Izzie watching Meredith and George. Meredith is getting ready in front of the mirror, tying up her hair. George walks up to brush his teeth but goes back when he realizes Meredith is there.

"10 bucks says O'Malley caught her doing Mark Sloan," Alex said. Izzie hits him and glances at me. I laughed, "It's fine," I said, looking back at Meredith as she heads to her locker. "There's something going on. I mean look at them," Izzie said. "Alright he walked in on her doing McDreamy," Alex said. Cristina and I looked bemused and Izzie gives him a look. "Did I just call that dude McDreamy?" He asked. I nodded as Christina said, "Oh, you know you did." I smiled and looked at Izzie, "Who's McDreamy, again?" I asked. "Dr. Shepherd," she answered. I nodded. Oh. "Awesome. You are ruining my life," Alex said to Izzie. "Ha," she laughed. I put my pager on and heard Christina say, "Get a room. " I looked up and saw Izzie walking up to them and Cristina follows her. They talked to George and Meredith as I walked out out the locker room.

* * *

"Wait, so, I have to follow doctors around, just like and Intern does, just for today?" I asked Dr. Webber, also the Cheif. He nodded. "Just for today. Then, tomorrow, you can be on your own." I sighed but nodded. "Okay." I saw a doctor walk by. "Go with Burke. Burke!" He yelled to him. The doctor stopped and looked at us. "Yes, Dr. Webber?" He asked. "This is Dr. Walsh, she's going to follow you around for today," The Cheif said, walking away. I sighed as he was out of sight. "No offense, I'm sure your perfectly nice and sweet, but I've been a surgeon for 2 or 3 years. I don't need to follow anyone. If you want, you can go," I said to him. "It's fine," he said. I smiled and followed him down the hallway. "He said it already but, I'm Dr. Walsh," I said, trying to make a conversation. "Dr. Burke," he said. I nodded and looked down. We walked inside a patient's room. I sighed and stood beside Dr. Burke, glancing at Christina, Izzie, Alex, George, and Meredith that are also in the room.

"Who would like to present?" Dr. Burke asked. "Ah, Keith Polus admitted last night with chest pains," Christina started. Keith nods, smiling at Dr. Burke and me. "Status post QMI. Ah no family or personal history of heart disease. No cardiac risk factors," she finished. "He's healthy as a horse," a woman beside Keith said."A horse who's in bed after just having a heart attack," Keith says. "See now any minute I think you're going to tell us this was a false alarm and it just seemed that he had a heart attack," the woman said. Dr. Burke checks Keith's heartbeat with his stethoscope. "She talks when she gets nervous," Keith said. I saw him wink at Amy and I smiled, looking down. "Hmm I understand. Mr. Polus unfortunately the scans show what looks like a mass around your heart. A very, very large mass," Dr. Burke said. I looked up at him and at Keith and the woman. She gets up and moves to stand next to Keith, nervous. "Mass ... okay. Is that code for tumor?" He asked. "Okay, that's absurd. He doesn't have a tumor. He's incredibly healthy," the woman said. "We won't know until there's further exploration which is why I'd like to do an angiogram today," Dr. Burke said. "Okay, good," Keith said. The woman still looks a little shocked. I smiled at her weakly and followed them out.

* * *

"Derek. Where are you going?" I asked Derek. "A patient's room. Why?" He asked me. "Okay, Dr. Burke is nice but I don't know him. I know you. So, can I come with you?" I asked, hopefully. "I guess, yeah." He nodded, confused. I smiled and followed him. "Thank you!" I whispered, following him into a patient's room. I saw a cute little boy in the bed, holding a bucket. His parents are standing with him at his bedside. "Do you need to throw up again?" one of his parents asked him. "No," the boy, Shawn, shook his head. "Cause there's no shame in needing to throw up," he said to him. I glanced at him and back at his chart. "Dad, I don't need to throw up," he said. "Shawn Beglighter. 11 years old. In for intractable vomiting after a minor head injury," Alex said. "Oh, I wouldn't exactly say minor," the guy said. "He was hit in the head with a baseball," his other parent said. "How was he hit in the head with a baseball?" I asked, looking up at them. "Playing first and this little dolt hairy dopple hammer hits the line-diver out of nowhere and Shawn wasn't looking and you know this is my fault. I knew I shouldn't have let him play little league. It's clearly a dangerous sport!" The first guy said. I nodded and stilled looked at Shawn.

"Rick, let's let the doctors talk," the second guy said. "They wanna know what happened. Michael, I'm telling them what happened," 'Rick' said. "Shawn's gonna be okay. Right?" The guy asked Derek. "Yeah we have to keep a close eye on him," Rick nods. "Okay recommendations?" Derek asked Izzie, Meredith, Alex, Christina, and George. "Traumatic brain injury could indicate anything from a concussion to intracranial hemorrhaging," Meredith says. Rick brings his hand to his chest. "I'd start with a HNP, do a thorough neuro-exam and get a CT," Meredith continued. Derek nodded, "Good." I bit my lip and looked at Shawn. "Are you sure you don't need to throw up?" Rick asked him. He sighs, "Dad." Rick nods and I smiled.

* * *

"Dr. Walsh, you can go on your own now," I heard the Chief say. I smiled and whispered, "Yes!" I grabbed someones chart who hasn't been seen yet. "Hi, Mr. Lane. I'm Dr. Walsh. What's the problem?" I asked the guy, still looking at the chart. "Um, Dr. Walsh?" I heard a nurse ask. I looked up and stared at his head. " Oh my god. How are you still alive?" I whispered. I walked up beside him and looked at his head. "Okay, um, I need to do an x-ray to see where the pole ends and an MRI, to make sure your not bleeding in your brain. Get a Trauma room too," I told the nurse. She nodded and walked out. "How did you get a pole inside your head?" I asked him. "You don't want to know," he shook his head. I nodded, "Your probably right. I don't." I sighed and looked at his head. "Am I going to be alright, Dr. Walsh?" He asked after a while. I sighed and looked at him. "I'm going to try everything I can to make you alright. I can't promise but I'll try," I told him. The nurse came back and nodded, "I booked it." I nodded and she helped me get Mr. Lane on the bed. He began to talk about his children. At first I thought it was sweet but now it's annoying. When we got to a room. I helped him on the MRI machine thingy. The nurse stayed in there while I went to the room beside us. When it was done, the guy in front of the computer, pulled up the picture of his brain. I looked closer, "Is that? Oh my god." I stared at it and gestured the nurse to take him back to get a x-ray room. She nodded and left with him. I sighed and stared at the picture. "Great," I nodded.

* * *

"Mr. Lane, I promise I'm going to get that pole out very soon," I told Mr. Lane. "Please, call me Adam." I nodded and looked at his chart. "Mr-Adam, when we did an MRI, we found something. A tumor," I said, looking at him. He looked up at me, quickly. "A tumor? So, I'm going to die?" I shook my head. "The good thing about this is we caught it early enough, so I can take it out, but it's right between your memory and speech. So, if I do take it out, there might be a possibility that you lose your memory and your words will slur," I told him. He looked down and I sighed. "I'm going to go check on the room so you can take this in, but when I come in, you will have to make a decision. Do you want me to get rid of the tumor or do you want to leave it there. Alright?" I asked, him. He nodded and looked down at his bed. "Can you call my wife and kids?" He asked me. I nodded, "Of course."

* * *

"Adam, how are you so far?" I asked him, coming in the room. I smiled at the woman and the two kids in the room. He nodded, "Okay." I checked his heartbeat and asked him, "Have you decided yet?" He looked at the woman and nodded. "I want you to take it out," he said. I sighed and nodded. "Okay. They're going to prep you for surgery, okay? I'll let you know when we're out," I told the woman. "Thank you," she said. She went next to Adam and kissed him. "I love you," I heard the mutter. I smiled and walked out. I was going down to the Trauma room but Christina stopped me. "Have you seen Dr. Burke?" She asked. I shook my head. "No, actually, I'm about to do a surgery. I'm sorry." Before she left, I looked at her, "Want to scrub in?" I asked her. She looked at me. "What kind of surgery?" She asked. "Brain," I answered. She smiled and nodded, "Yeah!" I smiled and continued walking. When we got there, I put up my hair and put on a mask, then washed my hands. "This guy has a pole in his head, and a tumour in his brain, we're going to get that out," I said, after someone put the blue gown and gloves on me. "Wait, he has a pole in his head?" Christina asked me. I nodded, "Yeah. That's right." I nodded to a woman and she looked down at Adam.

* * *

After the surgery, I washed my hands and watched as they stitched him up. I sighed and put my hands on the sink. I looked over at Christina, who was watching her hands. "Meredith doesn't like me, does she?" I asked her. She looked at me, "What?" I shook my head, "Every time I see her, she glares at me," I told her. She sighed and took a minute to speak, "She thinks you have something with Derek. She's like his girlfriend," she said. I could tell by her voice she didn't want to tell me. I looked down at the floor, "Oh." I went to say something but shook my head and left to go tell Adam's family that he's okay.

* * *

I left Adam's room and almost ran into someone. I looked up and saw Meredith. I looked at her for a second and walked to the nurses station. I sat down in an empty chair and looked down at a paper with a patient's name. I stared at it until I heard someone beside me. "What's wrong?" They asked. I almost rolled my eyes realizing who it was. I stood up and looked at him. "How come you didn't tell me about Meredith?" I asked him and walked past him.

I walked outside to eat my salad when I saw Meredith sitting by herself. I sighed and walked to her table, sitting down. "I don't have anything with Derek. He's just my friend," I informed her. She looked up at me, confused. "Christina told me you think I have something with Derek," I stated. She sighed and looked down at her food. "Do you hate me? I really want to be friends with you since you're Derek's girlfriend, or what ever," I said. "No, I don't hate you. To be honest, I didn't like you but that can change and I would like to be friends with you," she said. I smiled, "Great. By the way, I don't think we fully introduced. I'm Abbigal Walsh, though I prefer Abby or Gale." She smiled back, "I'm Meredith Grey." I nodded and looked back seeing Christina, Izzie, and George watching us and talking. "I'll see you later," I said, picking up the salad and walking back inside, stopping in front of them. I thanked Christina and walked past them. I looked at my salad and threw it in the trash can. That was better day.

**Okay, so, no Mark but I made her be friends with Meredith! This chapter was basically about how Abbigal is with patients. Yeah. Again, I am SO sorry about no updating! I'm sorry... I really hope that I can get the next chapter soon. Very soon.**


	4. Note: SO SORRY!

**Oh my holy ghost! I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN ON HERE AND UPDATING FOREVER! I FORGOT MY PASSWORD THEN I JUST REMEMBER IT. AGAIN, I AM SO SORRRYYYYYYYYY!3 BUT ON MY TIME OFF, I HAVEN'T FORGOT ABOUT ALL OF YOU. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH3. FOR THE THIRD TIME, I AM SO SORRY! I WILL UPDATE SOON, MY MOM IS HOME RIGHT NOW, THOUGH, AND SHE DOESN'T KNOW I HAVE THIS, SO I HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW WHEN SHE GOES TO WORK. AGAIN, I AM SO SORRY!**


End file.
